Life at the Hospital
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Songfics! YAY! Life at General Hospital with Patrick and Robin! Starts before they got together. Chapter 17 up! R&R! Complete!
1. Hollar

**A/N Okay you must all think I'm insane now starting this seventh story, but babiiechica2oo8 gave me these songs that are **

**so perfect for Patrick and Robin that I had to write it. Thanks so much to her for the song and the lyrics!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital would I be writing this?**

**Song: Hollar by The Spice Girls**

**I wanna make you holler  
Imagine us together  
Don't be afraid to play my game   
Why don't you hesitate  
I won't keep waiting for you  
To come on let me take  
You to my fantasy room  
You gonna like it there  
And all the things that I do**

"Robin, you know you want me." I told Robin for about the thousandth time.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth you arrogant pig."

"You're just not brave enough to leave your safe little world."

"You are in your own safe little world, you just try to make it look like your not." I'm going to make her let me in. I want her and I

always get what I want.

"You just don't want to admit that you fantasize about me."

"You're ego is so big I'm surprised we can all fit in the hospital with it."

"Ha-Ha."

"I was being serious." Just wait Robin Scorpio I'll have you soon.

**I'll treat you right  
All through the night **

**We can do anything  
I'll take you all the places you wanna be  
I'll be your fantasy  
Everything you want you will find in me  
If you play my game yeah **

"Robin, we'll have a lot of fun, and you know you want me."

"Okay, I'm going to try to explain this to you one more time, and hope that it somehow manages to get through that thick head of yours.

I. would. not. and. do. not. want. to. date. you. Got it?"

"So, how's Saturday night?"

"GAAAAAA! You are the most infuriating person I have ever met!"

"So Yes or No to Saturday?"

"NO!" I love making her mad It's so much fun!

**If you play my game yeah **

**I wanna make you holler  
And hear you scream my name (My name)  
I'll give you rules to follow (I'll)  
So you can play my game (Play my game)   
Imagine us together (Together)  
It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)  
You will give in to me (into me fine)  
Don't be afraid to play my game (To play my game) **

Robin will date me. I knew the moment I saw her that I wanted her. I always get what I want. I want to hear her say she wants me,

we would be so good together.

"It's driving you insane."

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Not having me."

"Right."

"You know it's true."

"And pigs fly."

"They do."

"You fly?"

"Very funny."

**So what you're gonna do  
Now that I've got you with me  
You gotta show me boy   
Cause nothing comes for free  
Start from the bottom and  
work your way absolutely  
Don't be afraid to play my game **

**We can go all night long  
Doing things you thought you would never do  
I want let you know  
I won't tell anyone **

**What we do it's just for me and you **

"Robin, imagine the mind-bending sex we can have all night long."

"I prefer not to."

"That's because you know you want to."

"You are such a pig."

"And you're a closed off workaholic you don't see me complaining."

"Actually you complain about my so called being a workaholic all the time."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Shut up both of you." Epiphany ordered.

**So come and play my game **

**I wanna make holler (Ho ho ho)  
And hear you scream my name (Scream my name yeah)  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game (You can play me game)  
Imagine us together (Imagine us)  
It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)  
You will give in to me (Into me) **

"You know you're going to give in eventually."

"No, I am not!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"What are you five." Epiphany snapped.

**Don't be afraid to play my game **

**Holler (Holler holler)  
And hear you scream my name (Scream my name)  
I'll give you rules to follow (Holler holler)  
So you can play my game (Play my game)  
Imagine us together (Let me know)  
It's driving you insane (You insane)  
You will give in to me (To play) **

"You're afraid."

"Of what."

"Of me, of having a no-strings relationship."

"I am not."

"Then prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything."

"That's because you can't."

"I can, I just chose not to."

"Because you can't."

"I can to!"

"Can not."

"Shut up!" Epiphany ordered.

**Don't be afraid to play my game **

**We can go all night long  
Telling things you thought you would never do  
I won't tell anyone  
Cause everything we do just for me and you  
But you gonna play my game **

"You're going to give in to me."

"Right, keep thinking that."

"I will."

"You are the most exasperating person I have ever met."

"Thank You."

**I wanna make you holler (Holler)  
And hear you scream my name (Holler holler)  
I'll give you rules to follow (To play)  
So you can play my game (You can play my game)  
Imagine us together  
It's driving you insane (Driving you insane)  
You will give in to me (Into me)  
Don't be afraid to play my game **

**Holler **

"You're going to give into me."

"Umm, no I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm Not."

"Yes you are."

"Can the two of you please can it?" Epiphany asked with feigned politeness.

**A/N Hope you guys liked, the song just seemed so like Patrick. Thanks to Lou for the song. **

**I know this seems kind of like my story Secret Thoughts of Patrick and Robin, but this one starts**

**from the beginning. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. That Don't Impress Me Much

**A/N I should be reading me books for school right now, but guess what! I'm not! Big surprise there! LOL!**

**Thank You To The Wonderful People Who Reviewed!**

**Song: That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain**

**Disclaimer: How Many times must we go over this! You must be a little slow if you haven't gotten it by now. **

**I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a "knowitall"  
**

"I don't care what you think you know, you've only been in town for three minute and already you're making

assumptions about me life."

"I'm right though aren't I!"

"No you're not you arrogant jerk." Patrick and I are causing yet another scene in the middle of the hospital and

Epiphany isn't looking to happy. God I hate him, he thinks he's so amazing, could he get more arrogant!

**Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else **  
"I don't care if you're the best , surgeon in the entire world that doesn't mean you know everything!"

"You're just mad, because you know I'm right."

"You're a pig."

**Ok, so you're a rocket scientist... **

"So, I don't' care if you're the only person who has ever managed to perform that surgery, that doesn't mean

that you can go around behind my back telling _my_ patients that surgery is their only chance!"

"The patient's family asked me to look into his case."

"He's my patient you should have talked to me first!"

"You just don't want to admit that your drug protocols can't help him."

"You're insufferable!"

"Why thank you!"

"Pig."

"Could you two kindly shut up!" Epiphany asked.

**That don't impress me much!  
So you got the brains, but have you got the touch?  
(Now) Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much! **

"Just because you have a different air-head in your bed every night, doesn't mean you're the best thing that's ever

happened to women!"

"You know you want me!"

"Womanizing Pig!"

"Shut up!" Epiphany ordered.

**I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve, just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought'a lock it  
'Cause Heaven prevent, it should fall outta place **

"I've never met a guy as vain as you, you're practically a girl the way you keep your hair so, meticulously styled!"

"You're just jealous, admit it, you want to go out with me an you don't like that other women date me."

"I'm jealous that I, unlike those airheads can spell my own name!"  
"No, you're-"

"This is a work place, not a high school." Epiphany interrupted him.

**That don't impress me much!  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch?   
(Now) Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much! **

Patrick Drake is the most infuriating person I have ever met. he drives me insane. He thinks he's God's gift to women.

If he's anything to women he's their curse! HE is the most vain arrogant pompous womanizing pig

I have ever had the misfortune to meet, even if he is cute. Robin! Don't think that! God, now I'm talking to myself!

**You're one of those guys who likes to shine's machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me, you must be joking, right? **

Patrick Drake was probably one of the guys that had a different girlfriend every week, hell he does that now!

He's in love with himself and no one else! He's so vain. He's a jerk. If you don't like him why do

you spend so much time thinking about him? A voice in the back of my head asks.

He annoys me that's all. Right. The voice says sarcastically.

**Ok, so what do you think... you're Elvis or something...  
That don't impress me much! **

"Contrary to your belief you are not I repeat not God's gift to women!"

"You know you want me."

" I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Are you two aware that this is a hospital!" Epiphany asks.

**A/N Hope you guys liked! Let me know what you think! Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Seduction

**A/N As u guys can tell I did not make it for a week, Lou and I ended up settling it with Rock Paper Scissors and she won so I'm updating.**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!  
Song: Seduction by Usher. (Thank you to babiiechica2oo8 for the song and lyrics.)**

**Sexy Sexy Sexy  
OoOoOoO**

"Robin, you know you find me sexy."

"Right."

"Yeah, exactly, Right as in correct."

"Do I need to add some more sarcasm?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay _Rig-ht._"

"exactly you want me!"

"Shut up before I call the hospital review board." Epiphany ordered.

**_Women_  
(sexy sexy sexy)  
voluptuous  
I love your confidence  
When you got it  
You got it  
Seduce me baby  
Seduce me  
**

"You want me to seduce you, you want to be with me, you know you do."

"Run that by me again."

"you want me too convince you to go out with me, just like the rest of those girls."

"Right, uh-huh. Sure. Actually no, it's not happening nor do I want it to."

"Robin, you need to go check On Mr. Henderson, right now and you better go before I have to listen to you two argue some more."

Epiphany ordered.

**Just to get my attention  
Send a note and a drink  
When we made eye connection  
She just knodded and winked  
On this note it says:  
"Bout' time we get together  
Lets dance now  
Hook up later  
We can do whatever"  
She had Confidence  
But it's all part of the game  
Cos' to her who im with  
Don't really mean a thing  
She knew just what I like  
And now I'm thirsty for more  
Seduction  
**

I want Robin Scorpio. She's confident, and quiet, but she's fiery underneath. She pretends to be calm but she really is quick to react.

I love the way her eyes light up when she's happy, and how her hair seems to stand on end when she's mad. I like the way she tries to

resist me when we both know she's gonna give in. I like the way she let's me in just a little bit and almost gives in but at the last second

pulls back. In any other person these qualities would annoy me or I wouldn't even notice but for some reason it seems to be different

with Dr. Robin Scorpio. But I'm only in it for the chase I have no real feelings. Hell, I don't even believe myself when I say that.

**Sensual, sexy, erotic  
How you workin' your body  
You gon' get me  
Do It  
Do It  
to ya  
Seduction  
You thought out your best  
To get me outa control, baby  
The more I creep around with you  
Make me wanna get  
Down  
(down)  
Down  
(down)  
Down with ya  
**

Robin knows she's going to give in, she knows it. The more I'm around her the more flustered she gets, she tries to

pretend like she's working, she pulls charts toward her and acts like she's working but I see her watching me from

the corner of her eye. She wants to give in but she's to damn stubborn to. I don't mind much though the chase is half the fun.

And this is a chase I plan on winning.

**You got my attention  
What you gon' do with it?  
Baby turn around  
Stick it out  
I wanna see it  
She made the first move smooth  
Intoxicatin'  
She crazy  
Im fightin' not to lose control**

I'm going to lose it. She stands there taking notes acting all calm, and she driving me insane, I want to just drag her off to

the supply closet, and, those thoughts are not productive I've got to stop thinking that. I'll lose it if I let myself keep

thinking that. She knows she has my attention, I try to flirt with nurses and usually I get them on the date but most of

the time I end up talking about Robin and they leave. if can't take this. I want Robin Scorpio and I want her now.

**Now I'm feeling a little tension  
Don't know whose watchin'  
GETTIN' BIG  
In too deep  
And I can't stop it  
(Your making me)  
Your making it  
HARD for me to stay  
HARD to walk away  
HARD don't wanna play no more  
HARD I can't take it baby  
**

I can't take this. I think I'm starting to have feelings for Robin. I've tried to walk away but it's too hard.

I want to stay but I can't commit to her, I'm sick of these games, why can't she just give in maybe a one night stand

with her will be enough. I want her to just give in but she won't but her walls down for more then two damn seconds

and that's just not long enough.

**Baby whatever you want  
Girl you got it  
Long as your satisfied  
Cos' it's so hard to resist  
Oh your body  
Got me on fire  
Got vivid thoughts in my mind  
The positions that I'm gunna try  
But is it worth all the hurt  
Should I risk it?  
Just for one night  
Once I give it  
She's gunna win  
Either way I lose  
But I gotta have you  
**

Robin's going to win, I'm gonna end up giving her a damn commitment just so I can have her! I can't take this

why won't she just give in. I want to just commit to her, but I'm afraid to risk the hurt that's associated with.

I really want Robin in my life though and not as a colleague. I want her for more, how much more I can't seem to figure out.

**I'm tryin' to chill  
But she's got me on the spot  
She's so cocky  
And the way she watchin' me  
Got me feelin' hott, uh  
Shorty know that I gotta girl  
And I really can't break the rules  
Plus poparatzi snappin shots  
And it's hard for me to shake these fools  
So do I **  
**One: put it on her  
Work my way to the front  
Do I  
Two: Do my part  
And sure don't try to pull no stunts  
Or maybe  
Three: Chase the cat  
Cos' she's sending me on the hunt  
Naw  
Bump that  
I aint no punk  
Im gunna give shorty what she want!  
Seduction  
**

I want her to just give in. it's so hard to get her to surrender to me when every time I turn around someone's telling

her that I'm bad for her. I want her and they're three steps to getting that...

1. Show her what she can have with me.

2. Make her want me and

3. Make her jealous

If I can fulfill these requirements I should have her, it's worked with every other girl, but I get the feeling that Robin

Scorpio is not every other girl. I need one more thing to convince her, I'm just not sure what it is.

**A/N Hope everyone liked this. Please Review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Something To Talk About

**A/N Okay here's an update this song has been stuck in my head and it just seems so perfect for**

**them so I'm using it!**

**Song: Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt **

**People are talking, talking 'bout people I hear them whisper, you won't believe it They think we're **

**lovers kept under cover I just ignore it, but they keep saying We laugh just a little too loud **

**We stand just a little too close We stare just a little too long Maybe they're seeing something we don't, darlin' **

"Drake, you need to back at least a foot away from me." I ordered.

"Now why would I do that, Scorpio?" that man is so infuriating, as though proving some kind of point he leaned even further into

my personal space so that he was breathing un me ear. So, I did what any sensible woman would do, and no I did not kiss him.

I simply walked to the other side of the nurses' station on the pretense of getting a chart. Too my dismay he decided to follow

me he walked write up behind me and reached around me for a chart. "Well, Scorpio?" He asks.

"Patrick!" I whisper pushing him backward a few steps so I can get past. "You need to stop this everyone in this hospital thinks

we're dating! Today I had Liz ask me how long we'd been dating, and Epiphany ask me if we were going to be able to stay focused

on our work. My Father ask me when the wedding was. I asked why they thought that and with a isn't it obvious look they

all responded with something along the lines of we look a little too long, and we stand too close, so u need to back the hell away, Drake."

"So? Who care's I ignore them."

"Well whoopty do for you!"

**Let's give them something to talk about **

**Let's give them something to talk about**

**Let's give them something to talk about **

**How about lo-o-ove **

"Let's give them something to talk about!" Patrick responds grabbing me before I can stop him and pulling me into a kiss. I'm too

shocked to react at first but fate about thirty seconds I realize what's happening and step on his foot. Hard. In my spike heels.

"Oww what's that for, Scorpio?" Patrick howled. Yes, howled.

"Umm, let me think maybe it's because you just mauled me in the middle of the hospital?" I ask. We're beginning to attract a crowd now.

"I didn't maul you, you wanted it." Patrick said with some of his arrogance back in tact.

"Right. Because, I really remember saying Kiss me please Patrick! Did you hear anything sounding remotely like that come out of my

mouth Liz!"

"I'm staying out of this." Great, the one time Liz ever chooses to mind her own business it's when I don't want her to.

**I feel so foolish, I never noticed You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me It took a rumor to **

**make me wonder Now I'm convinced I'm going under Thinking 'bout you every day Dreaming **

**'bout you every night I'm hoping that you feel the same way Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin' **

**Patrick's POV**

_Could Dr. Robin Scorpio be falling for me? I never thought it was actually working. Her replies were always so flippant. _

_I never thought she could be falling for me. What do I do if she is. I don't want a commitment I just want some fun! _

_If that's all I want though why can't I get her out of my head?_

**Let's give them something to talk about **

**A little mystery to figure out **

**Let's give them something to talk about **

**How about love, love, love, love **

**Robin's POV**

Let's give them something to talk about. My heart froze when he said that. I completely forgot that we were in the middle of work.

Forgot that I hated this man. Forgot that he would only hurt me. Forgot everything. And it felt great for about thirty seconds

until I remembered everything which resulted in me stepping on his foot.

**A/N Hope everyone enjoyed! Review! Review! Review! **


	5. You Fool

**A/N Okay everybody, I'm sorry about the wait on this update, but I was at my Dad's for the weekend which is not actually my idea of a fun filled weekend but anyways thank you to Lou (babiiechica2oo8) for the song suggestion and lyrics.**

**Song: You Fool by **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I suppose when I get to school I'm going to own my homework but who really wants to own that!**

**It's in your eyes  
It's in your smile  
You couldn't hide it if you tried  
You can't deny  
It's on you mind  
And I won't lie to you  
I feel it too**

"You want me." I informed Dr. Robin Scorpio yet again.

"I do not." She responded her eyes never leaving the chart she was writing in.

"You can't deny it, every time you look at me, I can see it in your eyes. I'm on your mind Dr. Scorpio, and you can't deny that."

"You're right." She responds.

"Come again?" I asked shocked.

"You're right, you're on my mind all right, I'm wondering why I have to work with such an arrogant pig so in that sense you are on my mind."

Just close your eyes and kiss me you fool

**What are you waiting for  
It's just me and you  
This moment is yours  
You know what to do  
Just pull me close to you  
You fool**

_What is she waiting for, she knows she wants me, she knows it, why won't she admit it, I want her too, Why does she have to care what everyone else thinks! WHY! If she could just stop worrying about that and let herself have some fun then well then I wouldn't be chasing her all around the hospital trying to convince her. _

**Without words  
Without a sound  
I can still hear you speak  
Don't be afraid  
There's no doubt  
There's something between us  
To believe in...  
Oh...**

_There's definitely something between Robin and I, the question is what. Do I just want a senseless fling with her, or do I really want something more? And if I do want more, can I give her more? _

**It's all in your hands  
So hold me while you can  
Don't let this go  
You fool**

"Go out with me." I say to her with a grin.

"No."

"You know you want to."

"I know no such thing."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Could the two of you kindly shut up, so those of us who are actually working can concentrate?" Epiphany snapped.

**A/N REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Hope everyone liked! Sorry about the length.**


	6. When You're Mad

**A/N This is my random quote I was just thinking this its something my English teacher said and I just find it so funny "Alot is not a word it is merely a piece of land." I just find that so funny. My teacher was really mad that day because everyone kept saying alot in both their speeches and essays.**

**Thank You To All Reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. If I didn't own it in the last chapter what makes you think I've acquired it since then?**

**Song: When You're Mad by Ne-Yo (I was just listening to my Now 22 cd and that song came on and I thought of how perfect it would be for Patrick to Robin. Actually I'm still listening to that cd now Bad Day by Daniel Powter is on.)**

**It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy**

I love making Robin mad. I'm sorry but I just find her so damn sexy when she's mad. Her eyes turn brighter and she sort of glows or something the air around her turns charged with electricity. I know just how to make her mad too and I won't lie and say I don't use that knowledge to bug her, because I do.

**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is**

I love the way she wrinkles her nose up when she's arguing with me or proving some point. I love the way she stomps around the hospital when she's mad. The madder she gets at me the more I wanna kiss her.

**Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad**

The more she yells the more I want to kiss her, when she argues with me it's all I can do to restrain myself from grabbing her and kissing her in the middle of the hospital, not that I always succeed but still. She's is just so sexy when she's mad, so appealing.

**Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about**

Crap. She's talking to me. I better find out what she said before she stars yelling at me for not taking her seriously.

"Huh?" _Smooth Drake very Smooth_. I mentally berate myself.

"I said how is Mr. Johansson doing?" _Johansson? Oh yeah the heart attack patient that was brought in earlier whose chart I'm supposed to be reviewing. _

"Oh he's doing okay." I answer.

"Good." She said before turning back to whatever she was working on. _I've got to stop her from distracting me so much. Damn she's sexy when she works. Focus Drake! _

**A/N Hope everyone liked this chapter! Now I've got to go update some other story. Lol. I'm not sure which yet. Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Respect

**A/N HI! Everybody! Did you miss me? Lol. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school lately but I have some free time this weekend so I'm updating everything. Please forgive me and continue to read and review:0)**

**Song: Respect by Pink**

**Disclaimer: Tre persone su due non capiscono le proporzioni in matematica. **

**1 and 2 and 3 and 4  
This my rap song**

1-2-3-4  
I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face

I'm sick and tired of Patrick Drake. I just want him to get the hell out of my space.

**Pick up lines like "What's your sign" won't get  
you anyplace   
When me and all my girls go walking down the  
street  
It seems we can't go anywhere without a car that  
goes "Beep-beep"**

I'm sick of cheesy pick up lines. Sick of his arrogance. I'm sick of resisting. Sick of fighting. I'm tired of hearing about how much he knows I want him. He doesn't know anything. _Or does he? _No, he doesn't. _Are you sure? _Yes. _Shame how you lie to yourself. _That little voice has got to go. It's starting to sound suspiciously like Patrick.

**Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin'  
unconditionally  
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?  
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free  
Now, now, now,**

I can't like him. I can't. It's like asking to be hurt again. He can't love me, he can't. He can't commit to me. He only wants me because I'm a challenge. He's not going to be getting anything from me. I don't like him. I don't. I don't. I don't. _Lies, lies. _

**Hey ladies  
(Yeah!)  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
(Yeah!)  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free**

"Kelly, you need to stop letting guys use you!" robin reprimanded her friend.

"But-"

"No, you don't do that to yourself."

"Sound like someone's speaking from experience?"

"Yes, actually."

**Mirror on the wall, damn I sure look fine  
I can't blame those horny boys, I would make me  
mine  
When I pass you in a club, "Ooh, lala!" you gasp  
Back up boy, I ain't your toy, or your piece of  
ass**

"I'm not here for your enjoyment, now back off Drake."

"Are you sure about that?" _Damn he does sound like that little voice._

**No jealousy, no envy girls, c'mon, let's work it  
out  
No freebies in the limousine, that's not what its  
about  
Let 'em know there's work to do, give it up he  
won't call you  
Respect is just a minimum, go on girl and get you  
some**

I don't care. _Are you sure about that? _Yes. _Really? _Maybe. _You don't care that he was flirting with that blond nurse? Wow, your control amazes me. _ All right, fine I care! I don't want him to like other girls, just me! I want him to want to date me not just sleep with me! _There now doesn't it feel better to tell the truth? _No. _Liar._

**A/N I hope everyone liked! Sorry it's kind of short! Review! Please? I want to know if you like:0) **


	8. Just The Girl

**A/N Heeeeeeeeellllllooooooo people! Updates for everyone! YAY! **

**Thank You TO All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm I begged and I pleaded but no one would buy my General Hospital.**

**Song: Just The Girl by The Click Five.**

**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after **

Ah, Robin Scorpio. That girl makes me laugh. In spite of her cool attitude and flippant comments I like her anyways. She laughs at them every time I ask her out, but I'm not giving in. Robin Scorpio will go out with me.

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for**

Robin Scorpio never ceases to amaze me. One minute she's leading what appears to be the most cloistered of lives and then the next she's wielding a machete and killing a snake in the Maarkham Islands. I can't seem to stop thinking about her. She's a mystery I just can't figure her out, although I boasted to her that I knew her whole personality as soon as I met her. That just wasn't the case.

**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her**

She is one of the single most nosy people on the face of the planet. She couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. She has more attitude then an entire high school of kids combined. The more she ignores me the more determined I am to get her to go out with me.

**And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head**

When I call her she doesn't answer. I even went to her apartment and banged on the door, she wouldn't answer me. She keeps saying to leave her alone, but I refuse to give up, because I can't get her out of my head. With other girls I would have given up by now but Robin is different. I remember everything she's ever told me. I want Robin Scorpio. And I get what I want.

**A/N I know it's short, but it's all I have time for with school in the way. I hope everyone liked the song cuz I love that song I listen to it everyday! Review:0) **


	9. That Don't Impress Me Much!

**A/N I have no idea why I haven't used this song yet! It totally screams Patrick and Robin. Lol. **

**Thank You TO All Reivewers! (Lou! Lol.) **

**Disclaimer: I think I should be a genie for Halloween and then wish for GH. Till then though you know the drill. **

**Song: That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain.**

**I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else**

"OOOO PATRICK DRAKE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Robin Scorpio screamed storming up to the nurses' station and slamming a chart down onto the counter.

"Wow, I didn't know you could reach that high." Patrick said mocking the brunette mostly just to get her mad, well madder. Robin gave an infuriated screech before walking around to stand next to Patrick behind the counter.

"Ha-ha." Robin said sounding unamused.

"I thought it was funny."

"I can't believe you!"

"I know I am pretty amazing."

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"The mind-blowing sex you know we could have?" Patrick asked smirking when Robin's face turned a shade of red he hadn't thought possible.

"NO! I AM TALKING ABOUT THE WAY YOU! YES YOU! CORNERED MY PATIENT AND TOLD HIM MY DRUG THERAPIES ARE ALL A CROCK AND THAT SURGERY WAS HIS ONLY SHOT! DAMN, YOU DRAKE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT?!"

"Because I am." Patrick said. Robin had enough she slapped him on the arm. Hard. She couldn't reach his face, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting that. "You're lucky I don't hit women."

"Chauvinistic Pig. I'll have you know that I highly doubt you could take me in a fight."

"I'm so scared." Patrick said looking robin up and down and raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Drake." Robert Scorpio said walking up to the nurses' station. "You see my darling daughter, Robin here, has, ah what was it, four black belts, and has quite a steady aim, as you'll find if your ever on the receiving end.

"Uh…" Patrick said shocked. Robin exchanged a smirk with her Dad. Ah, the wonders of a family of police officers, and governmental spies.

**Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much**

"Listen up, Drake. I don't care if you're the only person on the entire face of the planet to ever accomplish that surgery, that still doesn't make you a decent human being."

"Your words wound me, Scorpio." Patrick said sarcastically. "You know you want me."

"Like I want a cavity."

"I never figured you for someone who enjoyed physical pain."

"Ha-ha."

"You know if you like that…" Patrick said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervert." Robin said.

"You dream of me. Admit it."

"Okay I admit it I dream of killing you slowly with my bare hands."

**I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place**

"Some doctors keep medical folders in their lockers, but you drake, keep a full length mirror, and a salon sized supply of hair gel. What does that say to you?" Robin asked.

"That most doctors, are ugly, and don't care about trying to look even half as decent as me?"

"GAH!" Robin screamed.

**You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!**

"DRAKE YOUA RE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST ARROGANT BASTARD I HAVE EVER MET!"

"Do I get a prize."

"Yeah as a matter of fact you do." Robin said smiling sweetly. She walked up close to him and well let's just say kneed him where it hurts. Robin gave him a wave and blew him a kiss, before stepping over him out of the locker room.

**A/N Hope everyone liked it. lol. Review please!**


	10. I Can Prove You Wrong

**A/N I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**Thank you to ALL Reviewers!!!!!!!**

**Song: I Can Prove You Wrong by Montgomery, John Michael **

**Disclaimer: "The public will believe anything so long as it is not founded on truth." Edith Sitwell**

**I know he gave you every reason  
To lose your faith in love  
Give me the chance I'll find the pieces  
To a heart that's given up   
You say there's nothing I can do  
But no one's ever too far gone  
It's a heartache talking when  
You say you'll never love again  
And I can prove you wrong**

"Robin, just because Morgan broke your heart doesn't mean I'm going to!" Patrick Drake said trying to get through the walls of one Dr. Robin Devane-Scorpio yet again.

"Most people never have real love, I've had it, twice, and I've accepted that I won't have it again! Why are you doing this to me?" Robin exclaimed storming away.

"Because I care about you." Patrick said softly to her back.

**I can prove you wrong  
I know I can make you see  
That you're right where you belong  
When you're right here with me  
If I could wrap these arms around you  
You won't even know he's gone  
And if you're still afraid  
Love always ends that way**

"Robin stop running away from me." Patrick commanded.

"I'm not running away, I'm taking care of myself, I'm being a grown up, Patrick you know we can never have anything, why won't you just leave me be, and go harass a nurse?"

"Robin, I know he hurt you-"

"You don't know anything." Robin said through clenched teeth.

"I know you're afraid to let me in." Patrick told her quietly. Robin frowned and studied the chart she inevitably had in her hands.

"You know Mr. Johnson in 201…"

"I don't care about Mr. Johnson, God Robin! Listen to me! Stop running away!"

**I can prove you wrong**

"Robin, give me a chance, let me prove you wrong, let me show you that I won't hurt you." Patrick asked.

"I-I" Robin stuttered

"Robin you're needed in 201." Liz said coming up. Robin smiled at her friend not missing the look from Patrick that told her they'd finish this later, it wasn't over.

**I can show you what I'm saying  
Is so much more than empty words   
And if you want me here I'm staying  
But I'll walk away if you prefer  
A broken heart takes time to heal  
And right now yours is not that strong  
You say there's no one left for you  
But if you want me to  
I can prove you wrong**

"Leave. Me. Alone." Robin gritted out when she whirled around at the nurses' station to find him blocking her path, her escape.

"Is that what you really want?" Patrick asked leaning down closer to the brunette.

"N-Yes." Robin said momentarily missing a beat.

"Are you sure?" He said breathing hot air on her.

"I have to go, I need to leave." Robin said shoving past him momentarily catching him off guard.

**I can prove you wrong  
I know I can make you see  
That you're right where you belong  
When you're right here with me  
If I could wrap these arms around you**

"Robin, why can't you give me a chance?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Patrick asked in amusement.

"Because I don't want to be hurt again." She said softly turning on her heel and walking away.

**You won't even know he's gone  
And if you're still afraid  
Love always ends that way  
I can prove you wrong**

"Fear is a risk you have to take for love."

"What do you know? You've never been in love!"

"I don't deny that, but I am smart enough to know that if you never give something a chance, you won't know what might have been." Patrick stated wisely. "For the most part fear is nothing but an illusion. When you share it with someone else, it tends to disappear." Patrick quoted.

"Marilyn C. Barrick said that." Robin replied quietly.

"Wise woman." Patrick stated softly.

**A/N Hope everyone enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you thought!**


	11. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N This is Lou's Christmas present! Incidentally she also picked the song so you can thank her for the song and the update! Loooooooooool! **

**Thank you to All Reviewers!!!**

**Song: Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah, blah, blah…**

**Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly**

Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake could hardly stand each other. At the best of time they tolerated each other, Patrick spent a lot of his time flirting with her, but then he flirted with everyone, but most of the time it seemed like he did it more for the pleasure of annoying her then because he actually wanted her to go out with him. This morning they came in happily, _for once_, Dr. Drake was whistling, and Dr. Scorpio was humming. Hell must have frozen over, pigs must be flying, and the apocalypse has come! Just yesterday Dr. Scorpio was kicking him and leaving him collapsed on the locker room floor. To say this recent development is unexpected his to say that Sonny was moderately well off. A complete and total down play of what actually is going on.

**Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast**

From what I gathered from the other nurses' Drake and Scorpio were having it out again when Robin broke down and said that she wouldn't and couldn't go out with him because she was scared to have her heart broken again and Drake apparently said that he was scared too and promised not to break her heart if only she would give him a chance, Scorpio had smiled and accepted his offer. Honestly, they're just setting themselves up to get hurt; neither of them is ready for a serious relationship. I hope it works out though, not that I'd tell them that.

**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise**

I've seen this before, doctors dating in the workplace, no good can come from this, if they get in an argument about their relationship they'll turn it into an argument over a patient. But then Drake and Scorpio are full of surprises so who knows what will happen with them, for all I know he'll be down on one knee professing his love to her in the next month. Or he'll be flirting with some nurse causing her to get upset and go out with Jax or Nikolas to make him flip out in a jealous rage like he does **every single time.**

**Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong**

I think they're good for each other though in a way, they've taught each other to change, they may not admit it, and they still need to work on saying they are wrong when they are wrong, which according to Drake is never for him and Scorpio seems to agree when it's a battle with Patrick or Carly for that matter. But they have improved, I guess.

**Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast.**

By tomorrow they'll be fighting, by the end of tomorrow though, they'll be in a supply closet making up. It happens every time. But I think maybe just maybe they might be able to make this relationship work and I hope they do and if they don't I won't be listening to their whining.

**A/N I hope everyone liked this chapter! Review please! **


	12. That's When I'll Stop Loving You

**A/N Sorry for the wait, Everyone!!!!!!!!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers! **

**Song: That's When I'll Stop Loving You by 'NSYNC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.**

"Patrick, I can't do this."

"Robin, if this is about the nurse, we were just flirting, she doesn't mean anything to me!"

"I just I can't." Robin mumbled running toward the stairs, she headed up to the roof, leaving Patrick alone to ponder what she hadn't said, what she ahd said hadn't been helpful so the answer had to lie in what she hadn't.

When winter comes in summer  
When theres no more forever  
Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Patrick asked Brenda Barrett who was currently in town on business.

"Sure."

"Did Robin tell you we had gotten together?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she broke up with me this morning she said 'Patrick, I can't do this.' and then she said 'I just, I can't' I don't understand, we were fine yesterday, she was fine yesterday."

"Robin's scared." Brenda said simply.

"I've been on the receiving end of her anger one too many times to believe that." Patrick answered.

"That's the only side you seeing, my guess is that you flirted with some other girl, and she saw. You promised her it meant nothing, but she ran away. Robin's been hurt, she sees you flirting with that nurse as you saying that your not always going to be there. And Robin needs constants in her life." Brenda explained.

"I love her, I'm here to stay." Patrick declare.

"Tell her." Brenda commanded. Patrick smiled at the women and said goodbye before heading up the stairs to the roof, where he knew Robin would be.

**That's when I'll stop loving you  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again  
But you've gotta believe me  
I'll never leave you  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love**

"Robin?" Patrick called swinging open the door. "We need to talk."

"Patrick! Wait, don't-"

"Shh, I need you to listen." Patrick interrupted as the door swung shut.

"Shut the door. We're locked in."

"Well then you have plenty of time to listen to me. Robin, I love you, I really do, I'm not going to leave you I'm here to stay. I know you've been hurt before, and you think I'm going to hurt you too, but I would never intentionally hurt you, Robin. I know you're scared, but I need you to trust in me, I need you to believe what I'm saying. Let me in, Robin, don't lock me out." Patrick said earnestly.

"I want to believe you, Patrick, but I-"

"No, Robin you have to believe me, I'm scared to, I've never done this before, but I need you, and you need me, just let me in." Patrick said sitting down against the wall next to Robin and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I believe you." Robin whispered softly.

**When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Oh you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you**

"You're freezing." Patrick commented pulling Robin closer to him.

"I'm fine." Robin insisted.

"Mmmhmm." Patrick murmured shrugging off the jacket he was wearing and wrappign it around Robin's shoulders. "You're going to catch pneumonia." He added.

"I am not." Robin argued.

"_Sure_." Patrick answered with false sincerity.

**As long as sunlight lights the sky  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one, I'll ever give this heart to  
What I'm trying to say is, nothing will change this (ahh..)  
There'll be no time you won't find me there (find me there)  
Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love  
**

"You look so beautiful up here, when the sun hits your hair it glints and looks gold." Patrick murmured absently twirling a lock of Robin's hair around a finger.

"You look pretty beautiful yourself." Robin said with a giggle.

"I look _handsome_." Patrick corrected.

"Same thing." Robin said with a shrug. Patrick was about to comment further when Robin broke into a fit of sneezes.

"Told you, you would get sick."

"I'm not sick, I must be allergic to you."

"I'm sure that's it." Patrick said sarcastically.

"It is." Robin insisted with a sniff.

"_Sure_."

"What are you to doing up here?" Liz asked opening the door.

"Liz, don't let go of the door." Robin commanded thankfully Liz, unlike Patrick heeded her words.

"So, it seems you two are getting along better." Liz commented as they headed down the stairs.

**  
When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever (yeah)  
When lies become the truth (ohhhh)  
Well you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you**

"How did you know we were fighting?' Patrick asked.

"Word gets around quickly in this town." Liz answered.

"Too quickly, if you ask me." Patrick muttered darkly while the girls laughed.

"Ach-choo."

"You're getting sick."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You'll see in a few days, you'll be coughing up a storm, mark my words." Patrick commented.

**A/N Review Please!!! **


	13. Weak

**A/N Hey, peoples! Thanx for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! But here's an update and without any further ado go read! Lol.**

**Song: Weak by JoJo**

**Disclaimer: I swear I didn't break it! **

I can't figure out what is so different about Patrick Drake. Just being around him makes me feel lightheaded, but that could be due to that cold which I caught. All though I tried to deny having one, but I think the incessant coughing may have tipped him off. And he had the nerve to call me in sick! Without my permission! Somehow though I can't stay mad at him, he does something to me, he makes me smile and have fun, and he pulls me out of my research and makes me laugh, even when I want to kill him, like now for example. I remember when I was in high school and whenever I was around a guy I liked my heart would speed up but around Patrick it's much worse my heart starts beating at least three times its normal pace and I feel like my knees are going to give out. I guess that's what real true love feels like. I loved Jason and Stone but it wasn't like this. With Patrick it's like this constant feeling of butterflies in my stomach and excitement whenever I see him. Nothing makes me happier then being around him.

**I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you**

"Robin, I brought soup." Patrick called walking into my room at the loft I shared with Lainey and Kelly. I smiled at him my earlier anger almost forgotten. Almost. He did bring soup. And he was smiling. Like full on smiling. Dimples turned up full force. I had been ready to berate him for calling me in sick but the words were forgotten as soon as he sat down next to me on the bed and passed my a container of my favorite chicken noodle soup from Kelly's. I accepted the soup and took off the lid happily eating the soup. "I told you you'd get sick." Patrick commented.

"Yes, you're a genius, let us all bend down and worship you." I said dryly.

"Good, let everyone do so."

"You are so conceited." I love him because of this rather then in spite of it.

**I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control   
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**

Now that I've been dating Patrick for several months it seems so dumb that I spent so much time calling him a jerk and resisting him. But better late then never, right? Besides it's not like he was emotionally available the whole time. He was definitely worth all the stress he caused me in the end. I love him despite the fact that he's a know-it-all who keeps forcing me to take icky cherry cough medicine, when he knows I only like grape! But he says that the cherry works better. Not that I actually care. Although for some reason he thinks the quality of the medicine is relevant. Even though as a doctor I know he's right. But as a person with a cold I want the flavor I can tolerate!

**Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you**

"Robin, have this cough drop. It has zinc in it; it shortens the length of your cough." I reluctantly take the cough drop and put it in my mouth only to spit it out and reach frantically over to my night stand for water.

"It tastes like fake cinnamon flavored grass."

"Couldn't you have finished at least one?"

"No."

"Fine, I bought it in Strawberries and Cream, too." Patrick said passing me another cough drop which I eyed suspiciously. "Just eat it." I popped it into my mouth only to spit it too, out after only a few seconds and once more gulp down water.

"That tasted like Cherry flavored Garbage."

"How do you know what cherry flavored garbage tastes like or fake cinnamon flavored grass tastes like."

"I just do."

"How?"

"I just do."

"That isn't a legitimate answer."

"You're mean. Trying to poison your sick girlfriend."

"That was my goal all along." Patrick answers me sarcastically.

"I knew it!" I exclaim triumphantly.

**I've tried hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet**

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! Review and let me know what you thought n the cough drops really do taste like that my Mom tried to kill me with them! I swear! I feel Robin's pain! Lol. **


	14. Every Breath You Take

**A/N This chapter takes place at the same time as the last one but from Patrick's POV.**

**Song: "Every Breath you Take" by the Police.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to buy them but they weren't for sale! (Sigh)**

Robin Scorpio is something special. That is the conclusion I've

reached in the short time I've known her. Smart, huh? It actually

took me awhile to figure it out, but I did. She is amazing even

when she's mad and plotting my death like I know she is now. But I

told her she would get sick and she did. So it seems only logical

that she can't go to work sick. She would not only exhaust herself

but also spread it to her patients which I know she doesn't want to

do. So, I called her in sick. But I knew she wouldn't do it herself. I

know Robin Scorpio; I might even know her better than I know

myself. She doesn't want to acknowledge it when she's sick, that

would make her weak, and she is a strong independent woman as

she keeps reminding me, and I know she is, believe me when I say

that. But sometimes you need help no matter how strong you are.

Sometimes I wish she was a little less independent or at least less

stubborn. Not that I'm any better I know I'm not, and I won't

pretend I am, unless of course I'm fighting with Robin over it,

because then I will.

**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
Ill be watching you**

The good news is she didn't kill me. I gave her the chicken noodle

soup from Kelly's that she loves so much and she forgot all about

her promise to maim me. The bad news is I've run out of soup to

distract her with. I do have some rather gross cough drops though.

She's sleeping now anyways. I can see her chest rising and falling

as she breathes. She looks beautiful even with her nose all red and

her hair awreck from lying down all day. Not that I plan on

mentioning that to her, I enjoy remaining alive. I plan to live a good

few years still. I love Robin Scorpio. I love everything about her I

love the way she wrinkles up her nose, I love the way she laughs, I

even love the way she yells, although I would prefer she did it

slightly less often. I can barely remember life before her, and

somehow I think it's because what I did before her wasn't really

living, and I thank God every day that I met her.

**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
Ill be watching you**

I love waching her. Robin always gets mad at me for it but I love to

watch her. When she's mad her eyes flash and her hair seems to

stand on end, she stiffens up, and I can't help but think that she

looks beautiful like that. When she's happy her eyes sparkle and she

seems to glow, she can never stop smiling. I love it when she

smiles, she has the prettiest smile I've ever seen. When Robin's

annoyed she wrinkles her nose up and scowls. It has to be the cutest

thing I've ever seen, her eyes narrow and you know you're in

trouble, but you can't help but want to provoke her further. When

she's sad her eyes glitter and she looks so small, and so vunerable,

but you know she can take of herself, but you want to help her

because watching her you know that she needs help even if she

doesn't say so. I pretty much think she's gorgeous no matter what.

And she is.

**Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take**

I remember when we were broken up, and most of all I remember

the ever present ache in my heart. The constant urge to just go to

her and beg her forgiveness. She is everything to me. And life

without her sucks, life without her isn't life at all. The whole

world seemed cold and dark without her it was as though I was

caught in a never ending blizzard, it would only get colder and

darker without the slightest chance of warming up. The day we got

together was the best day of my life and I wouldn't trade that for

anything.

**Since youve gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but its you I cant replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please...**

I glance at her once more as she stirs in her sleep. She unconsiously

pushes her hair out of her face before coughing and rolling onto

her other side. Robin Scorpio really is the most beautiful woman

I've ever seen.

**A/N Review!**


	15. Shortie Like Mine

**A/N Sorry about the long wait!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Song: Shortie Like Mine by Bow-Wow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Woohoo! (Oh wait that's not a good thing. Lol.)**

"I need to talk to you." Patrick said tensely walking into his friend Pete's classroom.

"Okay." Pete said sounding amused as he leaned back in his seat. "Having problems with Robin?" He asked with a smirk.

"No. I am not 'having problems with Robin'. Robin and I have no problems. You and I have a big one though." Pete raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"And that would be…?"

"I love Robin, and I understand that you are stuck in your bachelor days or whatever but I won't tolerate you treating her the way you do. You're going to treat her with the respect she deserves or I'm not going to be around you." Pete furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought.

**Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around 'cause  
I done looked out and searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine   
shorty like mine**

Suddenly his eyes lit up in recognition and a hint of shock. "You really love her don't you?" Pete asked looking as though all his ideal shad been put through a paper shredder.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Patrick exclaimed.

"I didn't think it was possible." Pete said more to himself then to Patrick. "I'll be nicer to your darling Robin." Pete said his smirk now firmly back in place. Patrick shrugged his shoulders; he didn't care that his friend was mocking him as long as he finally understood what he'd been saying all along.

**I knew when I ran into this one she would be the redrum of my pimpin'   
Knew she would be the one to make me stop caring about other girls  
on my jock and gettin' them she was the one to slow me down hold me down  
I roll wit her know go wit it now Im'a grow wit it now I'ma go get her thas how  
I got her don't be mad you can't get one hotta broke the mold when they made lil' momma  
I don't care what my niggas say she been there everyday for my drama Some of the homies  
hate 'cause they want her wish they the ones thas datin' my woman gone get a good look 'cause she fine  
and I don't mind 'cause she mine**

"You want to ask her to marry you, don't you." Pete said. Despite the wording it was a statement not a question. Pete knew him too well, they had always been two of a kind.

"I knew, from the moment I met her, I knew, I saw her and instantly, I knew she would be the one to change me, she was the one for me, and it scared me, but I knew. It's her, it's always been her, and it's always going to be her." Patrick answered ignoring his friend's comment.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Pete asked his eyes dancing in amusement.

"I'm not sure." Patrick admitted.

**Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around 'cause  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine   
shorty like mine**

"Well…what does she like?"

"Work."

"Be serious." Pete said the smirk never leaving his face.

"Er, she likes the carnival, we went last year, but personally I thought we were going to die…I warned her the Ferris wheel would stop, the metal would rust and we would fall to our deaths, but did she listen…?...No!"

"…" Pete raised an eyebrow at his friend leaning back still farther in his chair.

"Great! Thanks!" Patrick said fleeing the room and shouting a goodbye over his shoulder to his friend.

**And i got all this love inside of me and all I wanna do is give it to her   
I don't care wat the fellas say bout it 'cause i got something to say bout  
Wat I'm about to say is straight up real talk no cut I don't play bout'by that  
There ain't a price u can put on a girl who knows just wat to say when  
you need to hear it the most and I'ma tell you somethin' else if  
I don't know nothin' else I know**

Pete was standing on the pier and pondering his latest conversation with the person he cosnidered to be his bestfriend when he felt someone crash into him headlong. He spun quickly and grabbed the person by their arm to prevent them from falling. "Robin, just the woman I wanted to talk to." Pete said as he set her back on her feet and stooped to pick up the file she had dropped when she bumped into him. Robin raised an eyebrow at him but murmured a thank you when he handed her the folder. "I was talking to Patrick today, and I just, don't expect me to say this again, but I wanted to say I was sorry, I was rude to you, and I didn't respect you or your relationship with Patrick, I realized that somehow shockingly you two have stumbled upon actual love, not just the common figmantation of it most people have nowadays."

"…" Robin gaped at the profesor open mouthed. Pete flashed her a grin. "I wasn't the nicest to you either." Robin acknolwedged.

"Don't apologize. I deserved it." Pete ordered.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, but then I never thought I'd fall in love with Patrick, and I did."

"Patrick was insistant that I learn to respect you, and in the course of his ravings I realized that in order to act that insane, he'd have to really love you." Robin laughed at that. "I have to go, I have a night classt to teach, but I really am sorry." Pete said grinning at her.

"Bye, don't worry about it." Robin said smiling back at him.

**A/N Review!**** Next chapter is up, as soon as I get reviews I will update it!**


	16. Love at First Sight

**Three months from last chapter…**

Patrick paced nervously back and fort; nervously tossing the small box in his hands. Occasionally he would pause and sit down for a second before leaping up as though having sat on a tack and resuming his pacing. A bystander would think that he had lost his mind but perhaps he had, you never could tell with him. Patrick paused in his abuse of the carpet and walked over to the window running a hand through his hair nervously. He lifted the lid to the box; the hinges opening silently. Inside was something that meant a lot to him; to his family.

On a lining of blue velvet sat a ring; white gold with a three carat diamond in the center, five small diamonds surrounded the large one. It had been in his family for five generations. It was his mother's ring. It was traditional in his family that the ring was passed onto the eldest son who gave it to the woman he wanted to marry, each generation a new inscription was added, generally it was a word, or initials. Always something small as the next generation would add more.

Patrick stared into the smooth clear surface of the ring and a smile formed on his lips as he thought about the woman he planned to give it to. Robin. His Robin. He loved her more then anything. And it was time to make her his wife, and then they would be together forever, he would never let anyone or anything tear them apart, not ever.

**Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you**

_Life before Robin was…different. I can't really describe it, now I see my life in two time periods: Before Robin, and With Robin. I'm meeting her in the park in fifteen minutes. I need to get there. _Patrick clicked the box shut gently, and left the apartment. The carnival was in town and he planned to ask Robin to marry him tonight, on the Ferris Wheel; he had paid the operator to stop the ride when they reached the top. Patrick stopped at the entrance to the carnival and glanced around. He should have known as per her usual punctuality Robin was already there. "Hey." Patrick said opening his arms to her and Robin smiled at him and gave him hug. He bent down and captured her lips. "Come with me." Patrick said releasing her and grabbing her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked curiously.

"You'll see." Patrick said pulling her through the crowd and over to the Ferris wheel.

"…I didn't know you liked carnival rides…"

"I do." Patrick said.

"Didn't you tell me that last year that I would end up falling to my death when they broke down?"

"…" Patrick ignored her words and nodded to the operator who winked at him. Robin and Patrick got into the first available cart thingy; and began their ascent.

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight**

Robin frowned to herself glancing at Patrick sideways. He was jiggling his leg up and down in a very un-Patrick like manner and darting nervous glances in her direction every few seconds. Something was obviously up with him.

"What's…" Robin started to say when the Ferris wheel drew to an abrupt halt.

"Shh." Patrick interrupted. He only had one shot to get this right and if Robin interrupted him he wouldn't be able to get it out. "I need to tell you something." Patrick explained when she looked at him for an explanation as to his shushing.

Robin nodded at him, and Patrick opened his mouth to continue.

**'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one**

Patrick turned as far sideways as the seat would allow and grabbed Robin's hands. "When we first met, I was a jerk, I know I was, but I didn't mean to be, from the moment I first saw you I loved you, I didn't admit it to myself for the longest time, but I really did love you. And I was horrible to you because I didn't want you to love me back, I was afraid. But now I'm not afraid, I want to be with you, I could spend forever looking into your eyes, watching you sleep, or even listening to you talk…"

"_Patrick…_" Robin whispered so softly it sounded as though it were just a breath of air.

"Robin, will you marry me?" Patrick asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring box.

**Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you**

"Nothing could make me happier." Robin answered her eyes filling up with tears. Patrick grinned at her and popped open the box. Robin held out her left hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Patrick leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss just as the Ferris wheel resumed its movement. From down below Patrick could just see the operator winking and giving him a thumbs up.


	17. Yes I Will

**A/N It is the end! (gasp)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews throughout the story! **

**Song: Yes I Will by the Backstreet Boys (I have recently developed a mild obsession with the song. Lol.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

Patrick Drake paced nervously back and forth in the room they supplied the groom with at the church. He was getting married today, to Robin, Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio the woman he loved more then anyone else. If you had told him a little over a year ago that he would be marrying Robin, he would have laughed in your face and then rushed you into surgery while Robin shouted at him loudly that you so obviously needed one of her drug therapies, as cutting into your head could possibly worsen your obviously poor mental state. But here he was pacing back and forth, the ceremony would be starting soon, and he was a wreck. His dad had been there earlier but as Noah was unable to contain his laughter at his son's mental state, Pete while looking extremely amused had sent him to go visit Robin.

Patrick was grateful for that but he wasn't so thrilled with everyone's obvious amusement. Robert, too, had been amused, but first he had made sure to inform Patrick that if he hurt his little girl that he would hunt him down and kill him, and he had a license to kill in fifty-three countries. Anna has shooed him away but had given Patrick a look that said I'm-sure-you-won't-hurt-her-but-if-you-do-you'll-be-sorry-and-Robert-will-be-the-least-of-your-problems-because-you'll-be-dead-before-he-even-finds-out. Patrick was extremely concerned about what kind of family he was marrying into. His concern increased tenfold when Mac had come in and told him that he would find a way to have him arrested if he so much as thought about ever hurting Robin, and then scariest of all he had smiled winked and said 'I hope you guys are very happy together'. Patrick was positive that every member of this family needed their head examined. Patrick twisted his hands nervously and resumed his pacing.

"Relax." Pete said sounding as always perpetually amused.

"…I AM relaxed!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Er, _right._" Pete responded as he leaned against the wall.

"Shut up." Patrick said glaring at his best man.

"I said you were right!" Pete said looking innocent. Patrick rolled his eyes at his friend and glared at him furiously. "All right, then, I'm going to go check on your lovely bride." Pete said backing out of the room when Patrick clenched his fists looking as though he were itching to strangle his friend. Pete spun around when he crashed into a short brown haired woman.

"Watch where you're going." Brenda Barrett said.

"Rude, aren't we?" Pete inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Just move out of my way, Robin wants me to check on Patrick."

"And who exactly are you?" Pete asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brenda answered.

"I asked first." Pete said purposefully leaning against the door to the room she sought entrance to.

"Just move out of my way." Brenda said frustrated as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"You could just tell me what your name is." Pete said rationally.

"I would, but I'm not going to, however, if you happen to be and I use the term lightly the best man, Robin was screaming something along the lines of, If that stupid ass of a best man doesn't come to my room right now and get something and give it to Patrick I will kill him." Brenda said with a smirk. Pete paled considerably at her words; he had never liked testing Patrick's fiancée's patience. He quickly sidestepped Brenda and headed hurriedly down the hall and to the other end of the church where the bride's room was. Brenda waved at him sarcastically and knocked on Patrick's door before walking in.

**I open my eyes I see your face  
I cannot hide I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl, that's why  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
So these three words I wanna hear from you**

"You wanted to see me?" Pete inquired after knocking on the door and having Liz open it and wave him inside.

"Yes. Give this to Patrick." Pete took it from Robin, who was wearing a robe, having not yet gotten dressed. Her hair was up and styled and her makeup was done. "Now, how is Patrick?" Robin said sitting down on a couch in the room.

"He's great." Pete lied smoothly.

"So, he's a wreck then?" Robin asked.

"Basically." Pete said smirking yet again.

"Go give him my note." Robin said as Liz shooed Pete from the room.

**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you**

"How's Robin?" Patrick asked anxiously never pausing in his pacing when Brenda entered the room.

"Er…good."

"She's freaking out and screaming at you all isn't she."

"Perhaps." Brenda said with a wink. Patrick gave her a dimpled grin as he pivoted having reached the end of the room. Brenda was opening her mouth to continue speaking when the door opened and Pete waltzed in. "You again." Brenda said wrinkling her nose up.

"Brilliant observation." Pete said raising an eyebrow. Patrick was watching in interest a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Argh. I can't deal with this." Brenda said storming out of the room her high heels clicking on the floor tiles.

"You like her." Patrick said smirking at his friend.

"Her? I don't even know who the hell she is."

"Brenda."

"What?"

"She's Brenda, Robin's best friend, Brenda Barrett." Patrick elaborated.

"Oh." Pete said. "She's annoying." He added as an afterthought.

"That's what you say right before you end up dating them." Patrick said with a knowing smile.

"Did you crack your head when I in an _obvious_ case of mistaken judgement left you alone with her?" Pete asked.

**Oh yes I will**

It was time. The rows of the church were filled with the citizens of Port Charles, everyone from nurses to mobsters showing up to witness the occasion. Patrick stood by the alter shifting his weight nervously. Pete was at his side. All eyes were riveted on a set of wooden doors. The organ began playing, and the doors opened first to Kristina who was being their flower girl. The little girl was dumping petals carefully at a rate of two petals every two feet. Following Kristina was Morgan who was being their ring bearer. Next came Lulu whose forced smile indicated how glad she was they had forced her to be in the wedding. Something about old family friends. Next came the source of Lulu's anger Maxie, followed by Georgie and then Liz. All of the women wore lavender off the shoulder floor length dresses and matching lavender heels. Finally Brenda walked out she was wearing a slightly darker shade of purple because she was the maid-of-honor.

The doors closed again. They opened up to reveal Robin whose Father was by her side. Patrick stared at her entranced; her gown had intricate embroidery encompassing the entire dress, and covered her feet and trailed behind her, her hair was curled and falling softly around her face. She had a huge smile on her face as her eyes locked with Patrick's and it was as though the whole world disappeared and she was aware of no one but him as they made their way down the aisle. Before she knew it Brenda was taking her bouquet and her hands were being linked with Patrick's.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to sanctify the joining of a sacred union." The priest intoned. "Patrick and Robin have prepared their own vows." He added. "Patrick?"

"Ever night I thank God that I met you, I can't imagine where I'd be today without you." Patrick started looking down straight into her eyes. "I could never imagine being without you, when you're sleeping at night I look at you and I think of how lucky I am that you're in my life, nothing could possible make me happier then for you to be my wife." Patrick finished.

"I never thought I'd fall in love again, and then you elbowed yourself into my life, albeit loudly and obnoxiously, but if you hadn't I would have spent the rest of my life only half existing, just going through the motions. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Patrick Drake." Robin said.

"By the power vested in me by the Lord God and the State of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. And Patrick leaned down and captured his new wife's lips with his own. Applause sounded through the church as they made there way down the aisle and out of the church. Brenda and Pete both looked ready to gag as they linked arms and followed.

**This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough  
Of all the things you've given to me  
My heart , my soul , my everything  
Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord)  
For giving me the strength to love her more  
And more each day I promise her  
As long as I hear those three words**

Patrick and Robin grinned as they danced together at their reception. The couple looked highly amused by something and if you glanced five feet or so to their right you could see why. Brenda and Pete were arguing about something. Brenda was gesturing wildly, while Pete shook his head, causing her to screech and gesture some more. Today had been perfect. And they had a new project to work on. The couple exchanged an evil grin. This would be fun.

**A/N (Squeee) It's complete! Review it! There will be a sequel. I don't know why I do these things to myself lol. I was just going to write an epilogue but then Brenda and Pete had to go and decide to be a couple. (laughs manically) Go figure. (shrugs) This will be fun. (grins evilly) Be afraid, very afraid. Lol. Review and be on the lookout for the sequel! Review!**


End file.
